


Their True Nature

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Demise, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Demise and Link have a relationship but not one that people might think. The roles might be switched more than people realize.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GanondorfDragmire24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanondorfDragmire24/gifts).



> I ended up writing this as a request from Liz as usual~ I hope that she enjoys this as well as anyone who reads it :3
> 
> I don't own the Legend of Zelda :P

“When are you going to find yourself a mate and have an heir? We’ve been waiting long enough and you know the age you must be married by.” He continues to rant about this as I roll my eyes.

 

 _Hmph. If only you knew…_ I think as I feel Link’s hand gently touch my knee. I look down slightly and his eyes glint at me as I let my fingers comb through his hair. The adviser continues to question me on why I haven’t found a mate for myself and I raise my hand to get him to stop.

 

“Yes. I’m aware of the time limit but you know I want to be compatible with my mate. I just haven’t found anyone that fits that yet.” The adviser huffs but knows that he can’t say anything more as I just effectively ended that conversation. 

 

 _Well, I have found one but not one that you’d approve of...and besides, you wouldn’t approve of any part of the whole scenario…_ I think as someone asks another question, directing the conversation away from me getting a mate and I sigh silently in relief. Link’s hand just massages my knee and I let my lips quirk a bit but I pay attention to the remainder of the meeting.

 

~Timeskip~

 

“I really wish they’d stop demanding me to find a mate…” I whine as I stretch out on the couch and Link chuckles.

 

“Yeah, maybe if they knew what really happens in your personal life, they’d shut up about it.” His eyes glint at me and just roll my eyes.

 

“Yeah right. They wouldn’t approve of it at all! They’d complain all the time…” I say, basically whining at the end and Link just laughs before running his fingers through his hair.

 

“So tonight?” I nod tiredly and he smiles before he gets a wistful look.

 

“What are you thinking about?” I ask, my voice filled with genuine curiosity. 

 

“What do you think about having dinner in your room tonight?” 

 

“...It could be arranged. Why?” 

 

“No reason~” 

 

I roll my eyes, “Do you want me to arrange it, then?” 

 

A nod is all I get and I smile, “Alright.” He just returns the smile and I’m curious what he has planned.

 

He stops me when I’m about to ask him, though, “Wait until tonight. You’ll like it. Just let me be in charge of dinner.” I nod and I know it wouldn’t be strange as he’s my favored servant. Well...at least that’s what everyone else thinks…

 

~Timeskip again :3~

 

I feel something silky cover my eyes, cutting off my vision and I roll my eyes, “Link, what are you doing?” 

 

“It’s part of the surprise! Don’t worry, no one will see you like this.” I sigh and just let him do what he wants and he has me stand and starts leading me to some unknown room, though I’m guessing he’s taking me to my bedroom. I have a feeling he just wants to surprise me with whatever he came up with for dinner and I’m content to let him do this as I know that he’s truthful in that none of the other staff members will see me like this.

 

I feel the change in texture under my feet when we finally stop, my toes digging a bit into the soft carpet. Link notices and chuckles softly before standing behind me. His hands go up to the blindfold and the material falls away, my eyes widening at the sight.

 

“Woah…” I scan the set up in front of my, my heart fluttering at the gesture. When he said that we’d have dinner in my room I wasn’t expecting _this_. 

 

The table that I have in my room is covered with a white tablecloth and set for two. My heart swells a bit more when I see the candle in between the two plates and I’m wondering how he was able to set all of this up in such a short amount of time. I sniff the air and almost swoon when I recognize the scent of my favorite meal and he just grins at me.

 

“I’m going to take that as you liking it~” He says, his hand gripping my bicep as he leads me over to the table. He pulls out a chair and gestures for me to sit down and my heart flutters at the gesture, him pushing my chair in once I sit down.

 

“Like it? I _love_ it.” I say, looking around and I notice the candles that he has subtly lighting the rest of the room. I can’t believe he went to all this trouble just because I was slightly frustrated after a meeting but he’s always been this way when we’re behind closed doors. 

 

He just chuckles before serving the food and we start eating, a small conversation springing up between us as we eat. I can’t help how special I feel that he would do something for me but he’s always been the more romantic of us both, though I’ve certainly had my moments.

 

“So, about tonight...what exactly are you wanting me to do?” I blush and avert my gaze and I hear his soft laughter ringing in my ears, “You have to tell me~ Don’t be shy~”

 

“I want....Do I really have to say it?” He nods and laughs when I sigh in response, “I want what we usually do” I say, thinking I’ve been smart in wording it that way.

 

“And that is…?” He asks though his eyes are sparkling with mischief. He knows exactly what he wants me to say and he knows what we usually do and I can’t believe he’s going to make me say it out loud.

 

“I want you...to make love to me…” He chuckles before taking another bite.

 

“Was that so hard~?” He asks, his voice light and teasing and I can tell how happy he is that I’ve said this to him. I nod slightly and he laughs, “Just eat and I’ll give you whatever you want~” 

 

I can’t help but shudder at his change in tone and I start eating a bit faster, hoping that he doesn’t notice. He does, though, but all the reaction I get is his eyes glinting at me as he knows how his tone affects me.

 

After dinner, he reveals that he has my favorite dessert as well so we continue talking while eating that but I stop in the middle of a sentence to moan softly at how delicious the flavors are. His eyes darken and I shudder at the sight, knowing what’s going through his mind.

 

My eyes glint in mischief, “Mmm~ This is so good~” I coo and I can hear a soft growl making its way from his throat. I know what my sounds are doing to him but I am going to finish this first before I allow him to make any sort of move on me. 

 

His hands grip the armrest of the chair he’s sitting in, his dessert long forgotten and he just watches with hungry eyes as I finish my food. The minute I take the last bite, he snaps and rushes over to me and pulls me into a rough kiss.

 

I just melt at the sensation and the taste of him combined with the taste of the food and I pull away to swallow only to be pulled into another kiss. He has me stand up and leads me over to the bed, pushing me down on it. He breaks the kiss after a bit to pepper kisses along the sides of my face, “I was going to ask whether you wanted me to be gentle or rough but that little display of yours made the decision for you.” I just shiver, knowing exactly what he’s going to do to me and it’s amazing~

 

“Undress, pet. And make sure that the charms on the room are strong. We don’t want anyone else finding out about this, do we?” He asks, his voice a bit teasing at the end and I shake my head. I reach down for the clasp of my cape and undo it before letting my magic stretch out to find that the charms are still as strong as ever.

 

His eyes wander my body and I can’t help but shiver at the dark look in his eyes. He crawls over me and starts biting at my neck, “You look so amazing like this, pet~” He says in between bites and I shiver at his words, “What exactly do you want me to do to you? Don’t worry, no one else will hear this but me~” 

 

I shiver again before whispering, “I want you to stretch me open with your tongue before fucking me until I can’t remember my name~” His eyes darken and a soft purr comes from his throat.

 

“That can be arranged, pet~ But first, you must please me. If you do a good job, I’ll do all of that to you and make you delirious with pleasure but if you don’t…” He trails off, his eyes flickering to the drawer where we keep the items we use for punishment. I just nod my head quickly and he stretches out, “Do whatever you want, pet, I’ll stop you when I’m ready.” 

 

I nod before beginning to take off his clothes and leaving them on the floor. My eyes immediately wander to his length and he chuckles, me situating myself between his legs. I wrap my hand around him before licking the head and he just leans back, letting me do whatever I want.

 

I take him slowly into my mouth before bobbing my head and sucking, my tongue teasing at the slit as I want to bring him the most pleasure. He groans at the sensations and I see his eyes slip shut, causing me to take him all the way into my mouth and even into my throat. I just hold there, letting my throat massage him and he groans, his eyes opening again and meeting mine. 

His hand caresses my cheek before threading into my hair, “You look lovely around my cock like this, pet~ So tight and hot and perfect~” I shudder at his words and he presses his hip forward, my mouth going slack as he does.

 

I just let him fuck into my mouth until he pulls away, leaving me gasping for air and flushed. His eyes sparkle at me and I relax, “You’ve done well, pet. You deserve a reward~” 

 

I shiver and he gets me onto my hands and knees, his hands massaging my ass as I shudder under him. The first swipe of his tongue on my hole is glorious and my body begins to tremble as he gives kittenish licks to my entrance before beginning to push inside.

 

My body stiffens and I melt simultaneously, his tongue working its way inside me. My mind is spinning at the feeling of that slick, flexible appendage inside me like this and he flicks his tongue forward, hitting a sweet spot and causing me to shriek. His grasp gets tighter and he just abuses that spot while stretching me open at the same time.

 

My legs start feeling like they’re going to collapse on me when he flips me over and lines himself up with my entrance. I pant at the feeling and his eyes darken at the sight of me aching under him. My own cock is dripping with need and his eyes focus on that for a bit before he smirks at me and begins pushing inside me.

 

“Please! Just go wild~” I beg and he suddenly slams himself inside me, causing a broken moan to leave my throat.

 

“You wanted wild, let’s see if you can handle wild~” His eyes are so dark, they almost look solid black at this point and I just shudder at how lustful and aroused he is. He snaps his hips in an abusing pace but I don’t care as I’m gasping out words of how good it is and shrieks whenever he grazes my sweet spot.

 

His hands grip my hips so hard that I know they’ll leave bruises but the pain only adds to the pleasure. He leans down to my ear and starts whispering, “You look so delicious like this. I’m the only one to have these noises come from you and you’re mine. No matter what anyone else might think, you’re mine, not the other way around.” 

 

I mewl at how possessive he sounds, “I’m yours...Only yours…” I say in an attempt to appease his possessive nature and he directly hits my sweet spot for it, me shrieking out his name.

 

“Good, pet. I’d love the world to know how much of a needy slut you are for my cock like this~ What do you think? Don’t you want everyone to know that you’re mine?” I nod my head slightly, delirious already and he smirks. “That’s what I thought.” 

 

He continues to abuse my sweet spot before shifting us both so that he can go deeper and my mind completely short-circuits at this. I basically crumble under him and he continues to bring me the greatest of pleasure.

 

“My sweet pet~ I bet you’re already close, aren’t you?” He asks and I make a shocked noise when I realize that I am on the edge of coming and I nod, whining a bit. “Good, hold on.” I nod and he goes impossibly fast and hard into my sweet spot, causing me to scream loudly.

 

I scream out my orgasm as I shoot my essence all over our stomachs, him purring at the sight. I also end up tightening around him and he groans at the feeling, “So close, pet, going to fill you~” I moan and nod as he slams himself into me one last time, filling me with his release. I just pant at the familiar sensation and my eyes slip shut.

 

I’m brought back to awareness a few minutes later to see that he’s cleaned us both up and is cuddling me and I just lazily return the cuddle, “You alright, pet?” He asks.

 

“Mhm. That was amazing~” I feel him smile into my hair and he just rubs my back soothingly. I melt at the feelings and I know that everyone would be stunned if I actually told them the nature of our relationship.

 

I’ve only taken him three times before, once to lay a claim on him so no one else could take him and the other two on his own request. Usually, he’s the one to have the claim of my body and I know my advisers would be stunned if they found this out. Good thing we’re content with keeping this hidden for now but I have a feeling when it is time for me to have an heir, I will be the one carrying the child.

 

“What are you thinking about?” I hear him ask and I’m a bit startled as I thought he fell asleep.

 

“Just what would happen if everyone found out about us.” He just chuckles before his mind flickers back to what I said earlier, “Do you want everyone to find out?” 

 

“Not yet but sometime, yes…” He nods before kissing the top of my head, “Sleep, pet. I know you have meetings tomorrow and I don’t want you sleepy during them.” I nod and whisper I love you to him before falling asleep~

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought~


End file.
